


It's My Major Baby

by peaceloveandjocularity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, M/M, Margaret deserves only the best, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceloveandjocularity/pseuds/peaceloveandjocularity
Summary: Margaret propositions the Swamp Rats for her own personal gain.
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/"Trapper" John McIntyre, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/BJ Hunnicutt, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Margaret Houlihan, Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Margaret Houlihan/BJ Hunnicutt/"Trapper" John McIntyre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	It's My Major Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horaetio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horaetio/gifts).



“You _what?_ ” 

Margaret looked at the three men in front of her. “I’ve been talking back and forth with Peg and Louise and asked for their permission to fuck you. And it took a bit of convincing but both women have agreed. And Hawkeye has agreed to each let you have your own turn.” 

Trapper stared at Margaret in disbelief. “And you’re saying you want one of us to try and knock ya up?” 

“I need all three of you to try. Woo me, boys. Fill me up. Get me pregnant.” 

Hawk lunged forward and pressed a searing kiss to her mouth. Her hips canted up against him and a broken moan spilled out against Hawk’s mouth. “She’s my girlfriend, I’ve got first dibs, you two, but you’re free to watch.” He pinned Margaret against the bed, his mouth laying claim to her throat. 

Trap adjusted himself in his pants as he watched. BJ shamelessly let his hard cock tighten against his pants. “Shall we let them be, Trapper?” 

“I think Hawk’s a dirty cheat who’ll hold her hostage just so he can win.” 

“I think Margaret’s the winner here, no matter what,” she piped up from her place beneath Hawkeye. 

Hawk’s hand moved down to cup her against her shorts, her hips grinding up against him. BJ leaned past Hawkeye and pressed a kiss to Margaret’s neck. She cried out wantonly and pushed herself against BJ’s mouth. 

“BJ, you can get your own turn later. Stop trying to steal Margaret from me; I called dibs.” 

“Pierce,” Margaret moaned. “Shut up. Trapper, please.” 

Trapper stepped up and yanked Margaret’s t-shirt from her shorts. 

“Trapper, please,” she begged. 

“Tell me what you need, Margaret,” he replied teasingly. BJ leaned over and whispered something in his ear. “Oh, that’s a great idea. Hawk, sit back for a second?” 

Hawk sat up, straddling Margaret’s legs. “You men are stealing my time with Margaret that I already called dibs on. Get out.” 

Trapper brought his hands to fist in Margaret’s shirt just below her breasts. “Ready, Margaret?” He ripped the t-shirt apart, leaving the tatters pooled around her sides. He pushed past Hawkeye and laid on the bed beside Margaret, sprawled out on his side. His fingers pulled the cup of Margaret’s bra down and his mouth latched around her nipple. His eyes twinkled as Margaret’s breaths came out in pants. 

BJ pushed the other bra cup down and mirrored Trap. Hawk fumbled the zipper on her shorts down and pulled them off, tossing them to the floor. He moved to lay between her thighs, his nose pressing against her damp underwear. He groaned against her. “Margaret, you smell so good. I bet you taste even better.” 

Margaret whined and pushed her hips against Hawkeye’s face. “Hawkeye, fuck me _please_.” Trapper and BJ had taken to roaming her body with their hands and mouths. BJ’s hands moved to pin Margaret’s hips back against the bed. 

Hawkeye sat up long enough to ease Margaret’s underwear off and add them to the pile starting on the floor. His arms hooked underneath her thighs and pushed her legs over his shoulders as he dove in, her smell and taste overtaking his senses. 

His tongue traced her folds, tasting every bit of her. He settled between her thighs, feeling like he was right where he was meant to be. His efforts were spurred by her whimpering. The broken moan she gave when his tongue circled her clit went right to his cock and he groaned against her, his mouth doubling its efforts. Her thighs clenched around his head as she came, her guttural moan choked off by Trapper’s lips on hers. 

“Holy shit, Hawkeye,” she moaned, her chest heaving. 

He released her thighs and sat up. His eyes were half lidded, his chin covered in her fluids. A dazed smile was on his face as he looked at her body. The other two were doing their best to mark up her body. 

“How’s she taste, Hawk?” BJ asked. 

“Come here and find out,” Hawkeye said, pulling BJ’s mouth to his. BJ’s tongue pressed into Hawkeye’s mouth and both men groaned, Hawk from the intensity of BJ’s tongue, BJ from the taste of Margaret. Their kiss became a mix of tongue and teeth and Margaret whimpered beneath them. 

Trapper pulled BJ off Hawk and his tongue swiped across Hawk’s face, cleaning up the remaining traces of Margaret from Hawk’s face. His hands went to the hem of Hawk’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head. “You gonna fuck her Hawk or am I gonna have to do it for you?” The shirt joined Margaret’s clothes on the floor. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Another chance to fill her up? To get her pregnant? Too bad, that baby’s going to be mine, isn’t it Margaret?” 

“Not if you don’t fuck me,” she whined. 

Hawkeye pulled down his pants and underwear in one go and kicked them to the floor, peeling his socks off to go with them. “Sit up for a second,” he ordered, holding out his hand to her. “Let’s get you completely naked.” 

Trapper pulled off the t-shirt, BJ unhooked the bra and Hawk pushed her back down onto BJ’s lap, hiking her left leg up to her chest. Margaret turned and inhaled against BJ’s hard cock, a whine high in her throat. 

Hawk stroked his cock as he lined up with Margaret’s dripping cunt. He squeezed the base tightly as he fucked into her. He groaned as he bottomed out. “Fuck, Margaret, you’re so wet.” His thrusts started out slow and long, teasing her with every stroke. 

Trapper was stripping his own clothes off and his hand wrapped around his cock as he watched Margaret writhe beneath Hawk. “You look so pretty stretched out on his cock like that Maggie. Look how beautiful she is, BJ.” 

BJ’s hands were trailing over her breasts, pinching her nipples. “She’s stunning,” he agreed. “Fuck her harder, Hawk.” 

“No back seat driving, Beej. This is my time. Though I could be convinced to share. Trap c’mere.” Trapper moved his ear to Hawk’s mouth, where Hawk licked his earlobe. 

“Hey, today’s about Margaret. What do you want?” Hawk whispered in Trap’s ear and Trap grinned lasciviously. “With pleasure.” 

Hawk pulled out and picked Margaret up, scooting BJ out of the way. He sat down with Margaret on his lap, his cock entering her as she sat down. 

“Oh, fuck,” she whimpered at the different angle. 

“Oh that’s not all, Major Babe,” Trap said from behind her. The bed dipped under his weight. She could feel two of his fingers stretching her around Hawkeye’s cock and she shuddered, falling forward onto Hawk’s chest. 

“Ooh, oh Trap. Holy shit.” Another finger thrust in, fucking her with Hawk’s cock. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” she whimpered. 

BJ helped lift her up and sat on the edge of the bed. “Am I still invited to this party?” he asked. 

“You are, but your cock isn’t.” 

“And why’s that?” 

Hawk palmed him through his underwear— he had stripped while the other three were getting situated— and squeezed. “You’re going to split her in half all on your own. You don’t get to share with us right now.” 

BJ’s hips bucked under Hawk’s hand. “Then I’ll take care of her like this then,” he said, latching around her nipple. His tongue traced around her nipple as he sucked and she thrust her chest forward into his mouth. Her hand wrapped around the back of his head and held him firmly in place. 

“You’ll be nursing a baby like that in nine months,” Hawk pointed out and BJ keened high in his throat against Margaret’s breast. “My baby.” 

“Fuck no, Hawk, it’s gonna be my baby,” Trap said, easing his cock in beside Hawk’s. “Shit, Margaret, you’re so fucking tight. I can’t wait to get you pregnant. Fuck, seeing you all full and pregnant is gonna be such a sight to see.” 

The two inside her staggered their thrusts, groaning as their cocks slipped against each other. Margaret was panting between the three men, her body being pushed between them, moved by them. BJ’s mouth was suckling at her breast, his other hand groping at her other.

She finally released BJ’s head and he sat up to kiss her, his tongue slipping into her mouth. His fingers slipped between her legs and stroked her clit. Hawkeye was laying on the bed watching them, his eyes heavy with lust. “Damn you two are so hot.” He groaned as his hip stuttered. “Shit Trap I’m close.” 

“Hold off for a minute, I want us to fill her at the same time.” Hawk whined high in his throat which, combined with BJ rubbing her clit, was more than enough to send Margaret over the edge, her cunt clenching around the two cocks in her. Trap’s thrusts stuttered as her body squeezed them. “Oh shit, now Hawk.” 

He and Trap both pulled out as far as they could and thrusted in hard, burying themselves in her as they came. Margaret fell against BJ, Trap leaning over her back pressing kisses to her shoulders. 

BJ lowered Margaret down onto Hawkeye’s chest and sat back to grab her t-shirt off the floor. “Margaret, you were so good, darling,” Hawkeye murmured. “You’re so good for us.” 

“You got it in you to be good for me now?” BJ asked as he handed the t-shirt over to Trapper. Trap was sitting back at the foot of the bed, breathing hard. His eyes were drooping as he watched the scene in front of him, Margaret opened and dripping him. 

“Hey, you’d better change positions or all our cum’s gonna leak out of you.” 

“Oh darn,” BJ deadpanned as he picked Margaret up and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

“BJ, you might kill me if you go too fast,” she said, slumped against his chest. “Holy shit.” She ground down against his cock still constrained in his boxers. “You’re huge,” she said. “How am I supposed to take all that?” 

“You’ll do just fine, I promise. I can’t wait to see your cunt wrapped up around my cock. My wife’s already given me one beautiful baby, now it’s your turn.” He laid her on the bed in the place Hawk had been and turned around to remove his boxers. Hawk had moved over to lay on his side against the wall, his mouth immediately finding Margaret’s as she laid beside him. She hooked her leg over his side as BJ settled between her legs. 

“You’re going to love this, he’s absolutely massive. Watch this,” he said, sitting up. His mouth stretched obscenely around BJ’s cock as he took him down as far as he could. BJ’s hand wrapped in his hair and he fucked roughly into Hawk’s mouth before pulling out and pushing him back up towards Margaret. “See?” he asked, his voice rough. “Worth it.” 

Margaret’s mouth dropped open slightly as she looked at Hawk’s watery eyes. “Done that a time or two?” 

“And so much more,” he rasped. “Those days I’ve had trouble standing in OR? All him.”

“Hey!” Trapper chided. Trap had moved back around and laid across from Hawk, on her other side, bordering the edge of the bed. 

“Or Trap,” he amended, leaning across Margaret to kiss him. 

BJ brought his hand down to Margaret’s cunt and scooped up the cum that was leaking from her with his fingers. “Hawk,” he said, “Eat up.” 

Hawk’s mouth broke away from Trap’s and sucked BJ’s fingers in his mouth. Margaret let out a guttural moan as she watched Hawk clean BJ up so willingly. She’d have to get the three of them together again post-war. 

“You ready, Margaret?” BJ asked, his cock pressing up against her dripping cunt. 

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes _please_ , BJ.”

“Well, let’s hope you’re sufficiently stretched,” he said, easing himself all the way down with one stroke. “Shit, Margaret.” 

Her legs wrapped around behind him and an arm around the other two. “We should meet up again, you know, just in case this one doesn’t take?”

“Oh it’ll take,” BJ said. “And it’s gonna be mine.” He began to fuck with earnest, her breasts bouncing as each thrust grew harder and rougher. His hand came down to press right above her pelvis. “That’s gonna be my baby right there, Margaret. I’m gonna fuck you so full of cum there’ll be no way it isn’t. You and Hawk get to raise my baby.” 

Hawkeye let out a broken moan from where he was currently leaving a hickey on Margaret’s breasts. 

“You’d like that, Hawk? You wanna raise another man’s baby?” 

“Only if it’s yours or Trap’s,” he admitted, whining a bit. 

“Well place your bets on me, men, because this one’s mine.” He unwrapped Margaret’s legs from his waist and pushed her legs up to her chest, pushing the other two out of the way. Trap grumbled as he was pushed out of his spot, but Hawk helped pinned down Margaret and began to leave hickeys on the back of her thigh. “Trap toss me those pillows.” He grabbed the pillows from Trap and shoved them under Margaret’s hips, propping her up. “This is how I got Peg pregnant and it’s how I’m gonna get you pregnant.” 

“Oh shit BJ, I’m so close,” she whined. “Please, BJ, fill me up. Please, I wanna have your baby.” 

BJ smirked as her chest began to heave with each panting breath. “I’m not close yet.” Margaret whimpered. “So you’re gonna have to wait until I’m done with you. I’ll make sure it’s worth it though,” he said with a wink. He plunged into her with long, hard strokes, even as she came around him, her body quivering. 

“BJ please,” she whimpered, just this side of overstimulated. “Fill me up, BJ.” 

His strokes were getting more erratic as he got closer to his orgasm. “I’m gonna fill you up so full, Margaret. Fuck!” He thrust into her once more, his cock deep inside her as he came. “Holy shit, Margaret, I’ll be glad to continue this until the war’s over. Or until you’re pregnant. Whichever comes last.” He eased her legs back down as he pulled out, her pelvis still titled upward. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“Me too,” Trap mumbled, falling asleep.  
“Me too,” Hawk agreed, halfway gone.

_____

The next three weeks marked the best three weeks of the entire war. The three men took turns fucking Margaret full of cum and the war finally ended. Her and Hawk had all of their things packed up to go to Maine and BJ and Trap were ready to go home. Margaret pulled all three into a hug. “Thank you, all of you. You’ll be excited to know that I’m officially a week late and I’ll probably be writing you two a letter in nine months.” 

“And no matter what, it’s my baby so I win anyways,” Hawk said, pulling Margaret into a gentle kiss. “We’ll think about inviting you to the wedding, but at the honeymoon she’s is all mine.” 

_____

Nine months later, Hawk was holding a baby in his arms and BJ and Trapper were each opening their own respective letters with a photo enclosed. 

_Haha fuckers, it’s mine.  
~Hawk_


End file.
